guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flechette
Please create user created skill in your namespace and not in the main namespace, i have moved it to the correct place. -- Xeon 05:33, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Some dumbass (pardon my language) with a IP of 67.159.44.88 had screwed my page and quite alot of others, I'll try to find them all. Flechette 07:56, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Well, I've managed to get some of the articles back to normal, the ones I didn't revert were already done by some real nice guildwikian and some others. I seriously hope that guy doesn't count every second till his ban is lifted, if it ever expires. Flechette 08:13, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the help with my userpage...lame ass vandal.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 10:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) No problem. I was up late (it was around 11pm in australia) and was patrolling the recent changes like a dog and this guy screwed my page so I look at all his contributions and your page was one of them among some others I reverted to normal. Flechette 17:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Sustained.RaginMoto 00:06, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Send me a postcard. (T/ ) 03:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I certainly will. Would you like a postcard with a picture of a Tau crisis suit on it? Flechette 03:38, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Chasers FTW!--DragonStorm 06:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Indeed...If only more people infiltrated APEC meeting more often. Flechette 08:25, 16 October 2007 (UTC) "Battle Test" Bah, that is not the original document. The Explorer/Socializer/Killer/Achiever concept was done a long time before someone made an EZ Test for it. I never thought about posting that, but now that I think about it, it would seem to fit GW players well too. (I'm an Achiever, btw) (T/ ) 02:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Fair enough, but I believe it's one of the earlier bartle tests that actually follow the principle of the concept, quite a few are merely adapted from it. On a serious note, My Seal Clubber done a "test" and got Clubs as a result. Which makes him a seal club clubber. = P He even has the jacket. Flechette 03:27, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Zero Hour RTS ftw. Wouldn't it be fun if they made a Guild Wars RTS? Kinda like StarCraft... (T/ ) 04:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) LOL. Then the tanks would be Whammos, the support monks, the artillery fire eles, the builders dredges/dwarves? Starcraft is as over-rated as...hammers and time. With a sprinkling of foul Xenos. But it's as good as a red stapler and thats not to trifled with. After all, it has the highest (I think it has lost out to WoW) morality rate to people who play it, they forget to have a social life, forget to sleep, forget to eat, forget to drink, and soon after, forget to live/breathe, scary but true. Flechette 05:01, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but it has influenced pop culture more than WoW hasn't it :) But really, it could be a fun concept. Disregarding what happens in GW2, you have the Humans, Dwarves, Asura, and Norn as one large faction; the Charr; and "evil stuff", like Abaddon's forces, Menzies, Destroyers, etc. "Not enough EXP - kill more monsters!" "Not enough gold - gather more Platinum!" "Supply limit exceeded. Build more Guild Halls." And so on... Hey! And Prince Rurik gets to be Fenix. The Arbiter's "Stasis Field" becomes "Can't Touch This!" ... (T/ ) 05:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Would that mean glint and the great destroyer would be Aircraft Carriers via eggs/spawn? Or would they more like the T4 Experimental Uber units? IMHO Master togo deserves to be the grunts/meatshields while luxons would be the Evil counterpart. It certainly sounds fun but would need some sterling effort from guildwikieans or A-net. Togorushing ftw! Flechette 05:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...airborne units in GW...monsters carrying other monsters? Dang. I guess the Stone Summit could make a Super-Dolyak that carries multiple Dwarves. Well, Asura Gate replaces Nydus Canals, at least. Master Togo -> Zergling, or Infested Terran :D Luxons get the Siege Turtles as Siege Tanks of course...Heh. I think I have a new project to work on. (T/ ) 05:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I shotgun Hunter Killer or Hyperion. They were by fav units from SC --Blue.rellik 05:18, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Mesmers should get Psionic Storm. Seriously. Oh, and Stim Paks for Warriors! Err...wait... >.> (T/ ) 05:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I bag the concept of Ebon Vanguard Covert Agents with their Charr-10 Longbows and their trademark Devourer Seige a.k.a Devastation. For exp, there would have to be creeps or respawning monsters even buildings that produce this LOTRBFME style or the Supreme Commander style, there being a staple resource being transformed into another, like energy and Mass. Farmers would cover platinum conversion from exp, Title Hunters could cover exp which would be the basic resource Flechette 05:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :So I herd u play china nuke? -- Enigma 05:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) yeh, you wud be rit, I also leik mudkips too. Shockwave mod is awesome, it gives basic tanks for each general like robot tanks for Sup W generals and so on. They also imported alot of sounds from Quake 3, RA 2 and others but also made some of their own. Favorite unit/power would have to be the Seige Tanks (3 seige tanks = big boom!) or the Rods from God Strike, Giant Missiles FTW! Flechette 05:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Havent played any mods, and now I have C&C3 for the hellish times when my net is down. -- Enigma 21:57, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Starcraft 2 > any RTS. Fact. Do not disagree with me, if you do then you are wrong --Blue.rellik 03:41, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Samir Duran had better die in SC2, for piss-poor acting! (T/ ) 03:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC)\ What was wrong with him? --Blue.rellik 03:53, 4 October 2007 (UTC) "Starcraft 2 > any RTS." Blue.Rellik. Get Out. Now. Flechette 09:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Someone has never played Tiberian Sun then. -- Enigma 16:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) @Flechette : Starcraft is the greatest RTS to date, it's sales figures is a indication of this. @Enigma, I've played Tiberian Sun and beaten it and it's expansion Firestorm so I think I have played it. It is nowhere near as good as Starcraft. --Blue.rellik 02:02, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Don't mind my campaign-hopping, but the Particle Cannon > Nuclear Strike for uber coolness. Oh, and Colonol Bolton pwns joo! :D (T/ ) 02:05, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Best RTS is the original C&C Red Alert! pew pew! 68.110.181.88 02:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::This talk page is starting to overflow with too much fail!!! --Blue.rellik :::If you can't stand the heat, get out of the userpage! RA2, LOTRBFME, DOW + WA + DC, LOTRBFME2 + ROTWK plus Supreme Commander are some of my other favorites, SupCom gets Jeremy Soule for music which is awesome, he did morrowind + oblivion too not to mention our GW. @blue, sales figures, who gives a damn, we could all get NPA-Shi* and get all angry because of all of our individual opinions, it's what a person think of something in their own, skewered view. If everyone was the same, then there would be alot more people dying from playing SC too much/24/7 but there isn't alot more people dying from SC, not everyone likes SC or loves it, you may not like the things THEY play but play SC. It's a vicious cycle of "frankly I don't give damn!". Flechette 04:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Userpage edit You know that Counterpats is a real word! It's just like "Yaad"! (T/ ) 04:57, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I almost felt like putting in the summary "Changed ONE letter! Bwhahahaha take that entrophy!" but my resolve kept me from doing so. Flechette 05:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) But, then I would come and complain that you Misspelled my user name. "I'm using Summon Roflcopter on Flechette!" (T/ ) 05:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "i'm not a freakin grammar nazi omgholyjesuglocken" on Entrophy! Flechette 05:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hah, I'm using "u r ftl" on Flickit! (T/ ) 05:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "1337ta1k how u mine 4 fish?" on Molecular Transformation! Flechette 05:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "i herd u liek mudkipz" on Phail Machette! (T/ ) 05:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, that was NOT funny. Or maybe it was. Do you mean by the weapon or the entity? Flechette 05:17, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Waffle. (T/ ) 05:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I have a Welsh Corgi called Wuffles. Also Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini named the luftewaffe after his favorite brand of waffles. Flechette 05:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) International Waffle Day is March 25. "Våffeldagen!" (T/ ) 05:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Oh Snap! Missed it...maple syrup and ice-cream ftw. Also, I had a good look at your userpage and I have perfect mighty Fiery Hammer of Trollslaying which is not for sale but you may as well put it on your wishlist. Flechette 05:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I should have kept my "Holy Staff of Trollslaying", with a HCT for Smiting Prayers too! Trollfarm = sword or axe also. (T/ ) 05:34, 5 October 2007 (UTC) "Arrows of Death" R/E Conjures are only win when they use Conjure Flame! What's the 1/6 max health about, anyways? Critical hit with a Bow under Glass and a Conjure is maybe 60 damage tops? (T/ ) 06:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 1/6 max hp is quite reasonable, I can easily do 128 with the conditions as in arrows of death if I hit a critical on a elevated platform or with sundering/penetrating attack, 1/6 is maybe an understatment. Conjure F/kindle/sundering weapon is too common for my liking, it has too much micromanagement and does not have as consistent damage as G A is bonus, armor ignoring damage while Kindle is only better when it sunders. Lastly, I don't like Flare, kindle arrows reminds me of it with balls of fire and the fact both (attacking with a bow under kindle) are spammable. Flechette 06:53, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Not sure where Kindle Arrows came from, I was just saying that a Fiery bow + Conjure Flame > Icy Bow and Conjure Frost. Mark of Rodgort is why. Anyway - your Skill does not say anything about using an Attack skill or Critical from elevation, hence why I was confused. (T/ ) 07:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It is mere common sense, I simply figured rangers with an icy bow and conjure frost would use bow attacks lol. Elevated positions is a mere choice of opportunity and common sense as well(unless your a warrior or sin who cunningly attack people from under bridges). Mark of rodgort can get you in firing lines of enemy casters, a longbow or flat and no MoR would give you 1-2 shots before the caster can move and attack you if they/he/she is not concentrating on another target. I prefer Icy as not as many monsters and people have protection against frost than against fire, Two major(most of them, that is) races have resistance against flame and have a weak/normal resistance against frost. Flechette 07:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Back in the day you could use Winter to fix that, but...meh. My personal favorite is Shocking, since absolutely nothing has resistance to that to date. Ebon is good too, except it has no Conjure associated with it. In PvP there are better builds to run imo, R/E makes you "Shatter fodder". Also, wouldn't multi-shots work better with Conjures than plain Attack skills? (T/ ) 07:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mulri-shots CAM be attack skills lol, Dual Shot and Triple Shot and the rit alternative, Forked arrow. Barrage and Volley are...OK I suppose...Ebon is good but I can't stand the sounds. Shocking is good but it's as common as icy, fiery is quite dominant over the others. PvP-wise, AB not as common but you can simply stay out of aggro range of mesmers, RA is not that common but I see mesmer with drain/shatter enchantment. The thing with conjure rangers is that they should be able to deal damage with and without conjure E's. No one brings Winter unless they are instructed to or they are in a prepared group(blasphemy)...poor little lost spirit. Flechette 07:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Without your Conjure, though, you waste attribute points (unless only rank 3, lol) and skill slots. (Winter is bugged, too) (T/ ) 07:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It doesn't mean you have to have just ONE skill, I find it very...unproductive, I often carry frigid armor or prison of ice to assist in warding off/killing foes. Skill slots...don't bother making a conjure ranger or many classes in general if your not prepared to adapt to conditions IMHO. it's not supposed to be a rigid farming build, it's a build to increase the damage a ranger can do without conditions to a level where it can reasonably damage people or just to make that savage shot really, really hurt. = P Flechette 07:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) But why not use conditions, really? Rangers aren't for damage, they're for pressure and (used to be) spiking. Flexibility bah, if you can make many classes, then do what your class does best. "But I don't have Skill X", "But what if I don't want to make an X Profession" Well, welcome to PvP slot. (T/ ) 07:44, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Your last line, is exactly I think, you do not have a staple line of characters, I constantly switch classes in my self-proclaimed Player-killer/healer slot. I did not say that you cannot include conditions, I said merely that you could possibly achieve more pure damage than of that of a standard ranger. nothing prevents from using something like PTS and bleeding shot on your skill bar besides your attributes would be a little stretched. Flechette 07:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) But my point is still that Rangers should never be focused on pure damage...and if you were to go that way, Glass + PBS/ZS is about the best you can get now, or Condition spreader. Conjures just aren't that good. (T/ ) 07:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It's a gimmick build to me, don't you think that once in a while your ranger can deal some good pure old damage is good, no? Good = Fun? Yes. Good = Practical? No. Depends on what you prefer, winning matches or having fun...In PvE, I can have fun 'cuz you don't need no special builds. PvP is competitive play with real peoples, who bitch and whine and use /report. >.> And I repeat, you get better damage using Point Blank Shot + Zojun's Shot spam for "good pure old damage". (T/ ) 07:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Quick Shot and a conjure gives a ranger decent DPS --Blue.rellik 08:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) OMG, someone remembers Quick Shot!!!!! :O (T/ ) 08:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Don't forget needling shot in conjuction, You get a fiery/icy Machinegunner. Which is exactly what I called my quick shot build Flechette 08:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I've hit a lvl 20 W for 160 (spec 15 glass arrows, keen arrow critical, 20% sundering on hit). No conjure was used and several Convicted Criminals were harmed in the making of this build. This has been my asskicking build of choice for quite a while now. I'd like to see more people using Glass Arrows because it really is a nice elite that does not really get in the way if carrying interrupts (which most people expect from a ranger in my experience) and still allows you to deal decent damage even without any attack skills.-- Enigma 08:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) On the other hand, with the recent buffs that made Conjures armor-ignoring, maybe R/E is "worth a shot" (soz pun) once again. (T/ ) 22:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Noooooo! Now I can't get a screen full of numbers when using ignite arrows and conjure E with triple shot! If it's added to the first packet, won't that mean it's less effective against things like weakness and protective spirit? Flechette 10:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that as well. I enjoyed seeing 2 damage packets. Oh well, not anymore --Blue.rellik 10:59, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Edit to userspace Bah, phonetic spelling at 3AM ftw (T/ ) 09:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Correction, At 7:53PM GMT +10:00 Brisbane time Flechette 09:53, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Huh. Well, I found another Aussie for you, User:Jennalee. Can I have a cookie? (T/ ) 09:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :o_O Jennalee 11:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::^_^ <---when you see this from me (and likely rellik), be very afraid. Flechette 12:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::'scuttles off in the other direction very, very quickly' Jennalee 13:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Huh, you get a medal...A SILVER STAR. Now I just need avoid the temptation to sell it for big money to an undeserving person who doesn't have Heroic relatives, cousins or grandfathers. Flechette 09:57, 16 October 2007 (UTC) No wai, u r Hero? Liek wowzors! - I was Heroic once, I saved a drowning fish! (T/ ) 10:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ...No, I meant one of my relatives was awarded a Silver Star for Heroic Actions in the ----- war Zzzzz (I kinda nodded off half way during the ceremony) Flechette 10:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I was awarded a Silver Star in kindergarten... Why would you sell it, just make it into a Shuriken and carry at around as your weapon of choice. Azacasters ftw :D (T/ ) 10:04, 16 October 2007 (UTC) What will I do with people like you...Usually I throw them off a cliff with concrete boots. /que evil laugh Flechette 10:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah, but if you tried that, she'd throw her shuriken at you :P --Wizardboy777 01:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::But it wouldn't of done anything, my Silver Star would deflect the shot like in movies where a medal or fat stack of cash absorbs the blow or bullet. Then I could use my mad judo skills to pwn her/kick her off the cliff, whichever comes first. Flechette 05:25, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Bork! Bork! That is so wrong, yet strangely hilarious too... :P On a completely unrelated note, I need an in-game character name if I'm to contact you for those Slaying mods. (T/ ) 17:41, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Okie-dokey. My lead is Laina Enfilade, however I only play on the weekends and I live in australia, so no PMing me when it's 2 am in the morning as i'll won't be on/sleeping like a normal human-being. Restricting myself to weekends seems pretty tight but I have 16 Desperation Expertise, I learn very, very, very fast and play with skill at the same time. Flechette 05:55, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I can't calculate time differences for beans, but I'll apologize if I wake you :) (T/ ) 14:40, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Having fun with 172.203.207.29? Yeah, hes been a nightmare all afternoon. Been reverting his vandalism for over 2 hours now, you were the first target though. --Shadowcrest 00:20, 4 November 2007 (UTC) First target hey? This guy must be a person I pwned in some discussion page getting revenge.Flechette 00:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :You wish =P. (jk) Nah, you reverted his crap on the Assassin page, I believe. --Shadowcrest 00:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lol, that's not me. My IP is far from that plus I haven't been online for very long today. Flechette 00:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Assumptions = ftl. I checked his contribs after I RV'd a page he vandalized, and there was only the vandalism to Assassin and your userpage, and I guess I figured you reverted his vandalism and thus he targed you. D'oh! --Shadowcrest 00:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::High five! Kurzicks ftw! =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:06, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Go you! Flechette 01:23, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Please Read my comment made on Blue.relliks talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Poke... *pokes with the end of a staff* Jennalee 10:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Why are you poking me? Humans have feelings too you know... *cries* Flechette 08:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :It's called an aliveness test :P Jennalee 11:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I was merely Busy, Away Without Leave GuildWiki-ing, Dying, Losing Money, Eating, Sleeping(Not always, usually less than 10 minutes), High-School-ing and Dying, Thank You Very Much. Flechette 11:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Ahh extented break/quit? :( Jennalee 04:14, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Battle Test V2 The following text is taken from Richard A. Bartle's "Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, Spades: Players who suit MUDs" and modified for Guild Wars. Enjoy! (http://www.mud.co.uk/richard/hcds.htm) To which type you feel you belong the most? i) Achievement within the game context. Players give themselves game-related goals, and vigorously set out to achieve them. This usually means accumulating and disposing of large quantities of high-value loot, or cutting a swathe through hordes of mobs. ii) Exploration of the game. Players try to find out as much as they can about the virtual world. Although initially this means mapping its topology (i.e. exploring the map), later it advances to experimentation with its physics (for example, testing arc sizes on bows). iii) Socializing with others. Players use the game's communicative facilities, and apply the role-playing that these engender, as a context in which to converse (and otherwise interact) with their fellow players. iv) Imposition upon others. Players use the tools provided by the game to cause distress to (or, in rare circumstances, to help) other players. Where permitted, this usually involves acquiring some weapon and applying it enthusiastically to the persona of another player in the game world. So, labeling the four player types abstracted, we get: achievers, explorers, socialists, and killers. An easy way to remember these is to consider suits in a conventional pack of cards: achievers are Diamonds (they're always seeking treasure); explorers are Spades (they dig around for information); socialists are Hearts (they empathize with other players); killers are Clubs (they hit people with them). Naturally, these areas cross over, and players will often drift between all four, depending on their mood or current playing style. However, my experience having observed players in the light of this research suggests that many (if not most) players do have a primary style, and will only switch to other styles as a (deliberate or subconscious) means to advance their main interest. Looking at each player type in more detail, then: i) Achievers regard money-gathering and rising in experience or title tracks as their main goal, and all is ultimately subservient to this. Exploration is necessary only to find new sources of loot, or improved ways of wringing profit from it. Socializing is a relaxing method of discovering what other players know about the business of accumulating money, that their knowledge can be applied to the task of gaining riches. Killing is only necessary to eliminate monsters or people who get in the way, or to gain vast amounts of redeemable points (PvP). Achievers say things like: *"I'm busy." *"Sure, I'll help you. What do I get?" *"So how do YOU kill the boss, then?" *"Only 4211 exp to go!" ii) Explorers delight in having the game expose its internal machinations to them. They try progressively esoteric actions in wild, out-of-the-way places, looking for interesting features (i.e. bugs) and figuring out how things work. Scoring points may be necessary to enter some next phase of exploration, but it's tedious, and anyone with half a brain can do it. Killing is quicker, and might be a constructive exercise in its own right, but it causes too many hassles in the long run if the deceased return to seek retribution. Socializing can be informative as a source of new ideas to try out, but most of what people say is irrelevant or old hat. The real fun comes only from discovery, and making the most complete set of maps in existence. Explorers say things like: *"Hmm..." *"You mean you don't know the shortest route from to ?" *"I haven't tried that skill, what's it do?" *"Why is it that if you carry the Chalice you get Drink from the Chalice of Curruption, and if you put it in a bag you still get it, but if you put it in a bag and drop it then wait 20 seconds and pick it up again, you don't?" iii) Socialists are interested in people, and what they have to say. The game is merely a backdrop, a common ground where things happen to players. Inter-player relationships are important: empathizing with people, sympathizing, joking, entertaining, listening; even merely observing people play can be rewarding - seeing them grow as individuals, maturing over time. Some exploration may be necessary so as to understand what everyone else is talking about, and points-scoring could be required to gain access to neat communicative spells available only to higher levels (as well as to obtain a certain status in the community). Killing, however, is something only ever to be excused if it's a futile, impulsive act of revenge, perpetrated upon someone who has caused intolerable pain to a dear friend. The only ultimately fulfilling thing is not how to rise levels or kill hapless drips; it's getting to know people, to understand them, and to form beautiful, lasting relationships. Socialists say things like: *"Hi!" *"Yeah, well, I'm having trouble with my boyfriend." *"What happened? I missed it, I was talking." *"Really? Oh no! Gee, that's terrible! Are you sure? Awful, just awful!" iv) Killers get their kicks from imposing themselves on others. This may be "nice", i.e. busybody do-gooding, but few people practice such an approach because the rewards (a warm, cosy inner glow, apparently) aren't very substantial. Much more commonly, people attack other players with a view to killing off their personae (hence the name for this style of play). The more massive the distress caused, the greater the killer's joy at having caused it. Normal points-scoring is usually required so as to become powerful enough to begin causing havoc in earnest, and exploration of a kind is necessary to discover new and ingenious ways to kill people. Even socializing is sometimes worthwhile beyond taunting a recent victim, for example in finding out someone's playing habits, or discussing tactics with fellow killers. They're all just means to an end, though; only in the knowledge that a real person, somewhere, is very upset by what you've just done, yet can themselves do nothing about it, is there any true adrenaline-shooting, juicy fun. Killers says things like: *"Ha!" *"Coward!" *"Die!" *"Die! Die! Die!" (Killers are people of few words). (T/ ) 03:26, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Wow. That just wasted 20 minutes of my time. I wish I didn't have to read EVERYTHING that goes through RC, but it's like ADHD, I just can't help it. BTW, I decided that I'm 70% Achiever, 20% Socialist, and 10% Explorer.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll consider that to be said in a sarcastic manner... (T/ ) 03:40, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm? That wasn't sarcasm, I do read everything that goes through RC.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:43, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No, that's not what...meh, nevermind, I'm just too sensitive. Must be (gasp!) me growing up... (T/ ) 03:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::What'd'ya mean, then?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:51, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::"Wow. That just wasted 20 minutes of my time." <- /slightly offended, since I certainly took longer than that to retrieve this (imo) insightful and amusing piece of literature, from my dead laptop no less. That's all. (T/ ) 03:53, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, that time COULD have been used for spamming instead!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Can I speak now? I think i'm all 4 of them, I kill mobs of luxons, I tell teamates to stack AoE hate on luxon mobs, I listen to the insults of luxons and throw them back tenfold larger and I call anyone who runs away from me a coward or a deserter. So, In the end i'm 25% of all of these except my skill in vaporizing foes (especially mobs, even without being a ele) is about 400%. That is to say that I can take out minimum 4 or foes to every death. Some people may think that last sentence made me look the chainsaw-massacre-er but hey...Maybe i'm a Flechette person, since i'm a hybrid of the 4 attributes. Flechette 23:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say I'm a real person not a 4chan w/e that is xD Lost-Blue 03:36, 24 January 2008 (UTC) KoL i have noticed your links to the KoL wiki, i too play KoL. under the name iskael Awrighty then. I'm very sorry I didn't respond, i'm not as active as I used to be. > < Flechette 02:58, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Leaving!? You're leaving the wiki!? Why!?? — Warw/Wick 12:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Wurt...? Jennalee 12:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Devotions to other parts of life. I may very well check up on you people. i'll be sure to will my 27 black dyes to someone on the wiki though. ~Flechette :::btw, someone should do something with the first vision page, possibly starting with the discussion. Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Flechette/"Die, you little Rt!" *User:Flechette/"No Lame Tricks, Mr. Luxon!" *User:Flechette/"Noobs Must Die!" *User:Flechette/"Stay Down, Dammit!" *User:Flechette/Arrows of Death *User:Flechette/Breakdown Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC)